A Certain Zero's Familiar
by Trace Carter
Summary: This is the story about a Level 5 gemstone esper and a certain Mage failure. Watch as Louise summons a powerful familiar that will shake things in the FoZ to the core. (beter summary inside) ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to My World

**A Certain Zero's Familiar.**

**This story will involve my OC from the Index world and his adventures in the Zero no Tsukaima world. If enough people request it I might have Canons from the Index world appear to make things interesting. Anyway Please Read and Review but no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Zero no Tsukaima or To Aru Majutsu no Index.**

**Poll: Should canons enter this story later?**

**Yes?**

**No?**

**send answer through Review**

It was the day of the Summoning Ceremony at the Tristain School of Magic. Louise was next up and she was more than a bit nervous. The day before she had all but destroyed a classroom when she attempted a spell to transfigure stone into brass, and afterwards she had told the class that she would summon the best familiar. So far people had summoned things ranging from a frog to a giant blue dragon. She was next.

"My great and powerful servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe, heed my call and appear!" **(I know this isn't the real chant but it's my version of it for this story.)**

An explosion followed.

xXSceneXx

In Academy City a lone figure, about 18 years old, sat on a building eating some Takoyaki. He had a toned body and fair skin and black spiky hair. He also had brown eyes and wore glasses and was wearing a red shirt, black shorts, black fingerless gloves, and white sneakers.

"Things seem quiet," he said calmly, before a green oval appeared in the air in front of him, "spoke too soon." he said seeing the strange thing.

He reached out to touch it and was surprised when it pulled him in and disappeared.

xXsceneXx

When the smoke from the explosion dissipated, the man noticed he was definitely somewhere other than Academy City.

"Where am I?" he said in Japanese.

"Looks like Zero summoned a commoner," jeered one student.

"Louise, you lived up to everyone's expectations," mocked another.

"What's going on?" the 'commoner' said in Japanese.

"Mr. Colbert, may I please try again?" asked Louise.

"I'm sorry but the ritual is sacred. I cannot allow you to try again." said Mr. Colbert.

"But..."

"Miss Vallière," said Colbert sternly, "please complete the ritual or I will have to expel you."

Louise bent down in front of her familiar, "Be grateful, most commoners could only dream of this,"

"Can someone tell me what's happening?" he asked in calm Japanese.

"_My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar._" said Louise before kissing her new familiar.

"Why did you kiss me and...ARRG" yelled the man as he felt a burning sensation in his left hand and strange runes appeared, before passing out from the pain.

xXsceneXx

"What hit me?" groaned the man waking up on a pile of straw in Louise's room.

"So you're finally awake," said Louise, "I guess you'll be my familiar now."

"I have no idea what you're saying" deadpanned her familiar.

"ARRG! Your strange language gives me a headache! SHUT UP!" she yelled casting a silence spell on the man, which promptly exploded.

"What the hell was that for?" groaned the man.

"Wait, familiar I can understand you!" exclaimed Louise.

"And I, you," said her familiar, " and my name's Z not familiar, so please tell me why and how you blew me up just now."

"I was casting a silence spell that somehow turned into an explosion."

"I see, so where am I and what's going on?"

Louise then went into a lengthly description about his current situation and the world he's now in.

"So now you're my familiar weather you like it or not" finished Louise.

"I decline" Z said walking out the door.

When Louise had recovered from the shock of such a casual dismissal, Z was long gone.

xXsceneXx

'What the heck is with this place?' wondered Z as he wandered the halls, passing two students flirting.

"Lord Guiche, will you please try my Soufflé?" said a girl in a brown cloak.

"Of course Katie." replied Guiche, "Don't you know I have eyes for only you."

'Worry about this later,' thought Z as he walked out the door.

Soon Louise came running up.

"Guiche I need your help!"

xXsceneXx

"I guess this really is a different world," said Z walking outside and looking at the two moons in the sky.

Suddenly he was lifted off the ground by an unseen force. Turning in the air he saw Louise and Guiche standing at the door he just came through, the latter holding a rose that Z assumed was being used to cast his spell.

xXSceneXx

Back in Louise's room Z was sitting on the pile of straw, this time with a collar attached to a chain around his neck.

"Can you please remove this?" Z asked fingering the chain.

"No because you'll run away again," responded Louise, "now I'm going to sleep, and I want my clothes washed and new ones ready tomorrow."

Z sighed as he saw she was already asleep and went to sleep himself.

xXsceneXx

The next day, Z awoke to his new master's scolding for not having her clothes ready. After helping her dress and having the collar removed, they made their way to the dining hall where Z had a stale roll and a bowl of water to eat while the students enjoyed a feast. After the 'meal' they followed the other students out into field where students were socializing with their familiars.

"There are lots of interesting familiars," commented Z, "they seem very diverse. So why are we here?"

"The second years were given today to socialize with their new familiars," explained Louise.

"So Louise, I hear you summoned a commoner," said a well endowed girl with tan skin and red hair.

"What do you want Kirche?" scowled Louise.

"Oh, I just wanted to show you my familiar," said Kirche bringing a large red lizard with a flame on the tip of it's tail **(no not a pokemon)**, "this is my Fire Salamander Flame," said Kirche.

"Really, a lizard that breathes fire? Sounds like a cartoon," said Z bored, "I'm gonna go stretch my legs."

Z got up and began walking around the lawn, observing the other familiars. Interested in a giant floating eyeball, he didn't see a maid coming with a plate until she bumped into him.

"Ah, I'm so sorry," she said.

"No, it was my fault," said Z, picking up the plate, "my name's Z."

"That's an interesting name," said the maid, "my name is Siesta."

"How about I take this for you to make up for bumping you?" Z offered.

"Oh, ok. Thank you." replied Siesta.

"So who is this cake for?" asked Z.

"Oh, it's for Lord Guiche." replied Siesta.

"Thanks," said Z walking to Guiche's table.

When Z walked up he saw that Guiche was flirting with another girl.

"Guiche, what's this I hear about you hanging around a first year girl?" asked Guiche's blond companion.

"Of course not Montmorency," said Guiche, "don't you know I have eyes only for you."

"Give me a break," said Z.

"What do you want commoner?" demanded Guiche.

"Can't you be more original?" said Z in a bored voice, "I mean you used the same line on that girl last night. I assume she was a different year by the color of her cloak."

"Guiche," said Montmorency, "what's he talking about?"

"I assume that's her now," said Z spotting Katie weaving through the crowd toward them.

"Let's go Montmorency," said Guiche trying to leave, but Katie reached them before he could.

"Lord Guiche," said Katie, "I brought my Soufflé for you to try."

"Guiche, who is this?" asked Montmorency.

"Lord Guiche," said Katie, "I thought you only had eyes for me?"

"Um, well, you see," said Guiche nervously.

'3, 2, 1,' counted down Z in his head.

"GUICHE YOU TWO-TIMER!" yelled the girls, slapping him and running off in tears.

Z sighed and turned to leave, but before he could, Guiche called him out.

"You Commoner! I cannot forgive one who makes girls cry." He said angrily.

"Well, that's good as I'm not the one who made them cry," said Z offhandedly.

"I challenge you to a duel commoner! Meet me in Vestri court" yelled Guiche causing people to gasp.

"Whatever makes you feel better," sighed Z as Guiche stormed off.

"FAMILIAR!" yelled Louise, "What were you thinking? A commoner wouldn't stand a chance against a noble in a battle! You have to go and beg forgiveness!"

"No." stated Z, "It's been a while since my last fight so this could be a good way to relieve boredom."

"But..."

"Excuse me but where is Vestri Court?" Z asked a student who gave him directions.

xXsceneXx

Guiche was waiting at Vestri court when Z walked up.

"Glad you made it commoner," said Guiche brandishing his rose wand.

"Not like I had anything better to do," shrugged Z.

"My runic name is Guiche the Bronze, so your opponent will be a bronze golem. A Valkyrie!" he declared waving his wand which dropped a petal on the ground, causing a bronze suit of armor to rise up.

"Pathetic," sighed Z, "and here I thought you would fight me yourself with this world's magic. I guess the best you can do is summon a golem to fight for you."

"How dare you," growled Guiche, sending his Valkyrie to deliver a punch to Z's face that would shatter his skull.

Z simply raised his hand and caught the powerful punch in his right palm before thrusting his other palm forward, sending a wave of concussive force that sent the Valkyrie flying back in pieces.

"Like I said, pathetic," said Z with a smile that gave everybody watching chills as it was a look filled with bloodlust.

Guiche hastily summons more Valkyries but another blast of concussive force destroys them and knocks Guiche to the ground. Guiche then summoned a sword out of the ground, but Z rushed forward and wrenched the blade from his hand. Unknown to all because of Z's gloves, the runes on his hand began to glow and Z suddenly felt lighter and faster. he quickly pinned Guiche to the ground with the blade to his neck.

"I yield!" yelled Guiche.

"Good," said Z standing up and walking away from Guiche.

Suddenly Z felt extreme pain and fell to his knees, dropping the sword and coughing up blood, before collapsing unconscious.

Louise rushed over, "Someone call a water mage!" she yelled.

**I hope you liked my first chapter. I'm a little nervous about this story and I hope I've done ok. If you want to see some cannon Index characters appear later, then post a review. Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fall of the Count

**A Certain Zero's Familiar**

**Hi I'm back with another Chapter. I hope I'm doing ok and don't forget to tell me through review weather a canon To Aru Majutsu no Index character should appear.**

**Current Poll**

**yes: 0**

**no: 0**

**Disclaimer: Trace Carter does not own Zero no Tsukaima or To Aru Majutsu no Index.**

Z awoke lying in Louise's room with the evening sun streaming in through the windows. He sat up from Louise's bed where he was lying and looked around.

"I see you're up," said Louise.

"Yes," said Z, "and I feel a lot better now. How long was I out?"

"Three days," said Louise, "so what happened to you back there? It looked like you were really hurt back there."

"I think I know why that happened," said Z.

"Really, what?" asked Louise.

"Well," said Z, "in my world, there is a city where people called Espers, use science to give themselves special abilities that others are born with from person to person. This involves numerous procedures that eventually will give the person a personal reality that allows one to distort reality to perform numerous abilities. To use a personal reality requires the 're wiring of the brain' for lack of a better term, and because of this an Esper can never use magic without harm to themselves."

"So you're an Esper?" asked Louise, "Is that why you were able to beat Guiche, and why you were hurt?"

"Yes and no," said Z, "I'm one of the people that were born with their powers, a level 5 Gemstone Esper, to be exact."

"Level 5?" said Louise confused, "Is that like square and Triangle class?"

"Huh?" said Z, "Square and Triangle?"

"Those classes represent how many elements a mage can combine to strengthen a spell. Dot is one, Line is two, Triangle is three, and Square is four." explained Louise.

"Well, levels aren't really like that." said Z, "An Esper's level indicates the strength of their power. Starting at Zero, which is no power, an Esper can go up to level five. There was even an experiment that attempted to make the strongest level 5 into a level 6, which would give him near godlike powers."

"So what's a Gemstone?" asked Louise.

"Gemstones are Espers that are born with their powers, as opposed to those who get their powers from the power curriculum program." said Z, "Going back to why I was hurt, when I picked up the sword, I felt a surge of mana, the energy used to use magic, which caused my body to react negatively and become injured."

"Ok," said Louise, "so if you're an Esper-thingie, then what is your power?"

"My ability is called Power Store," said Z, "Any force or energy that comes into contact with my skin is absorbed, negated, and stored within my body as energy, as long as the energy or force isn't permeated with magic. I can later release the energy as blasts of concussive force, which is what I did to defeat Guiche."

"Well, I'm going to sleep," said Louise, "make sure to wash the dirty clothes that have been pilling up while you were asleep."

"I guess I do owe you for taking care of me," said Z walking out with the clothes.

xXsceneXx

That night Z was attempting to wash clothes in the courtyard.

"I really miss Academy City's high tech washing machines," said Z sighing.

"What's a washing machine?" asked a voice.

Z turned and saw Siesta the maid standing behind him.

"Oh, hello Siesta," said Z, "to answer your question, a washing machine is a device that washes clothes put in it."

"I take it you're having trouble washing miss Vallière's clothes?" Siesta asked kneeling down next to Z.

"Yes," sighed Z, "back home we had machines to clean for us. I've never washed clothes by hand before."

Siesta smiled and kneeled down to Z and began to show him how to properly wash clothes.

"So where are you from?" asked Siesta as they washed the clothes.

"I'm from a land far away," said Z, "imagine a place filled with buildings made of metal and stone that are as tall as this academy's towers and filled with devices that can do all sorts of marvels. Things like giant metal birds that people ride in, and devices that roam the streets cleaning and patrolling."

"Please don't make fun of me," frowned Siesta, "how could a place like that even exist?"

"I'm not making fun of you," sighed Z, "here, take a look at this," he said pulling out a cell phone.

"What is that?" asked Siesta.

"This is a cell phone," said Z, "it allows people to instantly communicate over great distances. This one also has a device to scan the human body and find any injuries." Z said flipping it open and holding the phone over Siesta's arm, showing a image of a small burn on her arm.

"Amazing," said Siesta, "but you seem so calm now that you've been sucked into another world."

"Actually I was shocked and amazed, but my past has forced me to lock my emotions away to stay sane." Z explained.

"What could force a person to do something like that?" asked Siesta.

"In my world, people who have powers at the same level that I am are separated and taken to a place where they are put through horrible experiments to develop and/or learn how to control their powers." said Z, "To stay sane, I locked away my emotions, though they sometimes surface in battle, like when I fought Guiche."

"You've had a hard life," commented Siesta, "but I'm glad I met you."

Z noticed she had a sort of sad look but didn't pry as he picked up the washed clothes and headed back to his master's room.

xXsceneXx

The next day Z walked into the kitchen to try and find Siesta to thank her for helping him.

"Excuse me," said Z, "can someone help me?"

"Well if it isn't the unstoppable warrior, the mighty force: our champion!" declared the head chef, "what can we do for you?"

"I'm flattered by the nicknames," said Z, "I was actually nicknamed Juggernaut back home. I was wondering if someone could help me find Siesta. I wanted to thank her for her help with the laundry."

The chef's face suddenly became sad, "A Noble came the other day, Count Mott, I believe." said the Chef, "He asked for her to accompany him back to his manor and work for him."

"I see," said Z.

xXSceneXx

That evening Z was still thinking about what the head chef said and how it filled him with unease.

"Louise," said Z, "when a noble requests a commoner girl to come to his estate and serve him, what does that entail?"

"Well when a noble requests a girl by name, she usually goes to his estate and serves as a mistress, why do you ask?" said Louise.

Suddenly Louise felt a massive wave of Killing Intent from Z.

"If you'll excuse me master," said Z in a voice of barely restrained rage, "I have a Count to defeat and a friend to save."

With that Z leapt out the window and ran off.

xXSceneXx

After a four hour run, Z arrived at Count Mott's manor. As he walked to the front gate, ten guards tried to stop him, but were blasted back by a blast of concussive force. Z then walked to the massive door and thrust his palm at it, blasting it off it's hinges.

"Who dares invade my home?" demanded Count Mott with Siesta hiding behind a pillar

"I believe you have a friend of mine, the maid Siesta," said Z in a calm voice, surprising Siesta, "I want her released."

"A commoner breaks into my home and thinks he has the rights to make demands?!" Mott said angrily, "Guards, kill this fool!"

Three guards rushed at Z, raising their spears, trying to impale him. The spears easily pierced Z's shirt but stopped as soon as they touched his skin. Z blasted the guards into the walls with blasts of concussive force before turning to Mott, unharmed except for a damaged shirt.

"That was my favorite shirt." he said, "Well, now I have two reasons to hurt you."

"Hmph, I am a triangle class water mage, boy," scoffed Mott, "the moment you attacked my guards was the moment you sealed your fate!" he said creating swords of ice from water from broken vases, "Now, DIE!" he said sending the swords flying at Z.

The swords had as much effect as the guard's spears or Guiche's Valkyrie's fist did, and fell to the ground upon touching Z's skin.

"Now listen," said Z in a dark voice, "I was willing to put up with all this 'Noble' and 'Commoner' crap, but you just had to cross the line by hurting my friend. So, LET'S SEE YA GRIT THOSE TEETH!" Z yelled, running up to Count Mott and punching his jaw, releasing concussive force equivalent to a powerful punch.

Suddenly Louise burst into the room with Kirche and Tabatha. She looked around at all the damage her familiar had caused and how he didn't have a scratch on him, and felt a mixture of amazement, pride, and fear.

"Familiar, wh-what's going on?" she asked.

"So you're the master of this upstart familiar?" Count Mott said getting to his feet.

"Yes and I will take full responsibility…" began Louise.

"Lord Mott," interrupted Kirche walking forward with a small box, "I believe we can resolve this without any more bloodshed."

"Who are you?" asked Mott.

"I am Kirche Agusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst," said Kirche, "and if you would permit us to leave in peace with our friend and what he came for, I will give you this family treasure." she said offering the box.

Count Mott took the box and peeked inside, his face lighting up, "Agreed," he said with glee, "take your friends and go."

xXSceneXx

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Yelled Louise as soon as they left the Manor.

"I was simply going to help a friend," stated Z, "I may be your familiar but you don't control me. Also what was that you gave him, Zerbst?"

"Oh just some heirloom that is said to stimulate men's desires." she said before they flew back to the castle on Tabatha's familiar.

**And done! Thank's to all my reviewers and to those that followed or favorited the story. Remember if you want To Aru Cannons in my story, tell me through PM or review. Also, yes I used a Gurren Lagann line.**


	3. Chapter 3: Staffs and Stones

**A Certain Zero's Familiar**

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you to all of my readers! Because of your support, I'm back with another chapter of this story!**

**Disclaimer: Trace Carter does no own Zero no Tsukaima or To Aru Majutsu no Index.**

**Note: please check the poll on my page so I know weather to add cannon characters from the To Aru series into this story or to just stick with the ones I have now. So far one person has sent a response through review.**

**I also posted a new challenge on my profile so please check it out.**

**Yes: 2**

**No: 0**

Z was going over some martial arts forms in the academy's courtyard, remembering what Louise had told him earlier that day.

*Flashback*

"A Familiar Exhibition?" asked Z dubiously, "Why would I go to that?"

"Well you are my familiar," said Louise, "plus I was hoping that you could demonstrate some of your esper…"

"No," declined Z, cutting Louise off.

"Why not?!" asked Louise, angry for being so bluntly refused.

"Well for one, displaying my powers like you intend would cause massive damage to the school and the land it stands on," said Z, "if you want me to enter, I'm sure I could think of something to do."

"What would you be doing?" asked Louise.

"Wait and see."

*flashback end*

Z stopped the complicated kata that he was doing and shook the sweat off.

"I wonder if anything will make that girl happy?" sighed Z, "My power is for destruction, not performences."

"Having trouble with miss Valliere?" asked Siesta, walking up with a basket of clothes.

"You surprised me," said Z turning around, "and I'm not used to being on stage and showing off."

"Ah, the familiar exibition," said Siesta smiling, "I look forward to your performance. I hear that Princess Henrietta herself is going to be attending as a spectator."

"That sounds interesting," said Z, "I guess that means that I'll be expected to do the best," he sighed looking around at the other students as they practiced with their familiars.

xXsceneXx

Z was demonstrating his martial arts routine to Louise in her room.

"What do you think?" asked Z after it was done, wiping the sweat away with a special towel.

"It's not bad," said Louise, "though using your powers would be more flashy."

"Yeah," said Z, "but it would also badly damage the school, so no."

"Well at least you won't be the worst act," groaned Louise.

"What's that supposed to mean," deadpanned Z.

Louise was about to answer when there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" mused Z walking to the door and opening it to reveal a cloaked and hooded figure, "Who are you?"

"It's been awhile," the figure said removing _her_ hood to reveal a kind face with a head of plum colored hair.

"PRINCESS!" exclaimed Louise.

xXsceneXx

Z cocked an eyebrow at the scene in front of him, Louise and Princess Henrietta were ebracing and laughing like old friends.

"I assume you two know each other," deadpanned Z.

"Yes," said Louise, slightly embaressed, "when I was young I was selected to be the royal playmate."

"Louise Françoise, you were more than that," Henrietta protested, "you were and always will be a true friend. So who is this man? Is he your lover?"

"Wh-what?! Of course not!" Louise exclaimed.

"Wrong," said Z flatly.

"This is my familiar," explained Louise.

"I've never heard of a human familiar before," said Henrietta in amazement.

"I guess I'm special in that way," said Z, "among other things."

"I heard you were the one who defeated Count Mott," said Henrietta.

"Well, that man was a sick bastard that beleived he had the right to do whatever he wanted to anyone who wasn't a noble, dispite what is considered moral and ethical by humanity's standards, so he had it coming."

"Quiet familiar!" yelled Louise, "Princess, I apologise for my familiar's attidude."

"It is not a problem," said Henrietta smiling, "good luck at the exibition Louise. You too mr. Familiar."

With those words Henrietta pulled her hood over her head and walked out the door.

Louise turned to Z, "I really hope that your performance is ready for tomorrow."

"Don't worry," said Z, "I just need to colect a few items and I'll be ready."

"What kind of items?" asked Louise

xXsceneXx

The next day was the Familiar Exibition and the performances were amazing...some of them that is. Tabatha and her dragon familiar performed amazing arial feats, Monterancy's frog did a dance with her, Kirche's salamander made a fire show, and Guiche...didn't do much.

Soon it was Z's turn to perform. The crowd watched as he carried several stone tiles and set them up so they were held off the ground in stacks by wodden blocks. When everything was set up, Z launched into an intricate martial arts performance that involved, arial kicks, backflips, and katas, among other things.

"Now, before I move on, I ask that people come forward and inspect these stone tiles to insure that I am not playing a trick. Anyone will do and whoever has a doubt can come up." said Z.

Numerous students came up and inspected the stone tiles and they all agreed that they were normal marble tiles, very thick and very heavy. When the students went back to their seats, Z walked up to one set of tiles, and punched straight through them, leaving a fist sized hole straight through.

"That was with my natual strength," Z explained, "next is my powers,"

Z placed his hand on the second stack and subtley pushed forward with his palm, releasing a concussive pulse that pulverized the tiles and wood into powder and made a small crater in the ground with a loud crash being heard.

"What was that?" wondered Z, "It shouldn't have made that much of a boom."

Curious, he rushed off towards the source of the crash. When he reached the source, he saw a large golem attacking one of the castle towers.

'Looks like some things don't change,' thought Z, "OI! What do you think you're doing?" he yelled at the golem.

The golem turned and tried to crush Z under his fist, but the ESPer simply harmlessly absorbed the force of the blow.

"Nice try," said Z, "but brute force doesn't work on me."

"FIREBALL!" yelled Louise from behind Z.

The fire spell, like all her others, ended up causing an explosion that unfortunetaly missed the golem and destroied a portion of the tower. The giant then moved to crush Louise with its fist.

"Not so fast," growled Z, moving between the golem and Louise, intercepting the blow with his hand, "nobody, hurts my friends!"

Z thrust his other palm forward and released a blast of concussive force that blew the stone giant apart. As the golem fell apart, Z caught a glimpse of a cloaked woman with green hair escaping with a large box.

xXsceneXx

In old Osmand's office, Z was explaining what had happened during his fight with the golem to the teachers. For some reason, Louise, Kirche and Tabatha were also there.

"It seems the person you fought was Fouquet the Crumbling Earth," said Osmand, "we recived a letter from her stating that she would steal one of our treasures, namely the Staff of Destruction."

"Staff of Detruction? What's that?" asked Louise.

"It is a item of great power with power to kill a dragon in one blow," said Osmand, "my secretary, Miss Longueville, has heard rumors of a shady character hiding out in a forest shack and was able to create a sketch of the figure."

Miss Longueville showed them a sketch of a cloaked figure with green hair.

"That's definetaly the person that I saw earlier," said Z, 'how did she draw so accurately when all she had was a rumor?' he thought.

"Now," Osmand said to those assembled, "I must ask, who among you is willing to raise their staffs and take this quest?"

The room was silent as none of the staff moved to accept the quest, until…

"I will," said Louise, raising her wand.

Kirche then raised her wand also, "I won't lose to you," she replied to Louise's questioning glare.

Tabatha then raised her staff, "worried about you two," she responded to Louise and Kirche's questioning looks.

"Well then since Tabatha is a Chevalire knight and Kirche comes from an old military family and Louise...comes from a family known for powerful mages, things should be fine," said Osmand.

"I intend to go along too," said Z.

"I shall lead the way," said Miss Longueville.

xXsceneXx

The group soon arrived at a run down shack in a clearing in the forest.

"You guys check inside," said Miss Longueville, "I'll go scout around."

"I'll keep watch outside," said Louise.

Z, Kirche and Tabatha, headed into the shack. Once inside they began to search for the staff of destruction. Soon tabatha found the box sitting in plain sight in the shack.

"That was easy," said Kirche, getting a nod from Tabatha.

'Too easy,' thought Z, 'almost as if...they want us to find it!'

Suddenly Louise's scream was heard and the roof was torn off the shack by a massive golem. Rushing outside Z saw Louise franticaly casting spells at the golem as it bore down upon her.

"Louise!" yelled Z, hurling a blast of concussive force at the golem, blowing an arm off.

Louise tried to run but was grabbed by the golem's free arm and lifted off the ground.

"LONGUEVILLE!" yelled Z, "I know you're there! Call off your golem and we can talk!"

"Wait," said Kirche, "I thought the golem was Fouquet's"

"I see you figured it out," said Longueville, walking out of the shadows with her hair down and glasses off, "what gave it away?"

"First of all, you're the only person I know that has green hair, second you were able to draw an extremely accurate picture when all you had was a rumor and not a personal encounter. What cinched though, it was how the staff of destruction was lying out in the open for us to find," explained Z.

"Very good, mr. Familiar," said Fouquet, "now give me the staff of destruction."

"I have a compromise," said Z, "I tell you exactly how to use the staff of destruction, and you let all of us leave unharmed."

"Now, why would I agree to that?" asked Fouquet.

"Because I can easily destroy your golem and your earth magic won't do a thing to me," said Z.

"Fine then," said Fouquet, "I'll agree to your compromise."

"Kirche, Tabatha, I don't want to hurt you so give me the staff," said Z.

Knowing that they wouldn't stand a chance against Z, Kirche and Tabatha reluctantly hand over the box containing the staff of destruction. Opening the box Z pulled out a large cylinder, causing the runes on his hand to glow.

"This is an M72 LAW rocket launcher," said Z as he set up the weapon, "you point it at your target and pull this trigger here."

"Thank you," said Fouquet turning and walking away.

After walking about three meters away, she turned and aimed the rocket launcher at Z, "I'm sorry but I can't let you live now that you know who I am," she said pulling the trigger.

The girls sreamed as the shell struck Z with an explosion, but suddenly the energies of the explosion were pulled into Z's body which was completely unharmed, though his shirt was in tatters.

"Sorry Fouquet," said Z with a bloodthirsty smile, "I figured you would betray me, so I tricked you into wasting your shot on me so I could absorb the power."

"Damn it!" swore Fouquet aiming the launcher at Kirche and Tabatha and pulling the trigger, but nothing happened, "What? It worked before!"

"I guess I forgot to tell you," said Z, "that 'staff of destruction' is a one use weapon."

'Damn,' he thought, 'since I used the runes, I don't have long till the magic begins to hurt me.'

"Hmph," scowled Fouquet, "I may not have the staff, but I still have miss Vallière as a hostage…" she began before Z destroyed the golem's remaining arm and caught Louise as she fell.

"You were saying," said Z putting down Louise and blowing the golem to pieces with another concussive blast, before shooting a fist sized conussive blast with the power of a punch into her gut, knocking her out.

xXsceneXx

"Thank you for retreiving the staff of destruction and captuing Fouquet," said Osmond, "she has been turned over to the palace guards and the staff placed back in the vault."

"Osmond," said Z, "I'd like to know where you got that staff of destruction."

Osmond nodded and told the group about how he was rescued and recevied the staff. **(I don't wan't to write the entire explination as I'm sure that pretty much all the readers here know it)**

"I see," said Z, "that explains why a weapon from my world was here."

"On a more pleasant note, you girls will be rewarded for retrieving the staff of destruction." said Osmond.

"What about Z?" asked Louise.

"I'm sorry, but as he is not a noble, he will not recive any reward," apologised Osmond, "though I would like to learn more about his abilities."

"Agreed, you three can go and get ready, I'll catch up," said Z to the three girls, causing them to leave the room.

Once the girls had left, Z fell to his knees with a pained expression and coughed up some blood.

"What's happening?" exclaimed Osmond, "Fetch a water mage at once! Are you alright son?"

"I had to use the power of the familiar runes to stop Fouquet," said Z in a pained voice, "due to the nature of my abilities, the use of magic is slowly injuring me."

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Colbert.

"Just heal me and I will explain about my powers." said Z as a teacher walked in and cast a spell on him.

"Thank you," said Z, "Now, I come from a different world where technology has progressed much further than here. The city I live in is actually one of the most technologicaly advanced places on the planet. People that live there use chemicals and procedures to grant them special powers and become what we call ESPers."

"So you were among those who went through these procedures?" asked Colbert.

"No," said Z, "I am a Gemstone, one of the rare few that have had powers from birth. In Academy City, the place where I lived, ESPers were ranked from 0-6 depending on the strength of their power with 0 being the weakest and 6 being the strongest."

"So what is your rank?" asked Colbert, "From your power it seems you could be a 6."

"No, I am a Level 5 ESPer," said Z, "so far there has never been a Level 6, though some have come close. The reason is that Level 6 is borderline godly power with little to no limitations."

"So what does that have to do with your runes and why you were hurt?" asked Osmond.

"Well In my world, almost anyone can use magic, but if a person becomes an ESPer, then they become incompatable with magic and using it will cause them a painful death as their body tears itself apart from the inside." explained Z, "being an ESPer, the magic that the runes use is incompatable with me and using them will slowly kill me unless treated."

"I see," said Osmond, "then I'm glad we were able to help you."

"It's no problem," said Z, "just keep what I told you a secret from everyone except Louise who already knows, I want to use it as an advantage over future enemies."

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry for the wait, I had things I needed to take care of. Please look at the challenge on my page and vote in the poll. Read and Review but NO FLAMES.**


	4. Chapter 4: war on the floating kingdom

**A Certain Zero's Familiar**

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: To all of you who were complaining about my OC, let me make some things clear: Z's power lets him absorb any physical force or non-magical energy that touches his skin. That means all magic elements except wind and Void will not harm him due to Void being a purely magical attack and how he can't absorb air. Also the reason he can't use magic but can have it used on him is the same reason as to why Himegami Aisa could be healed by Styl Magnus, Z's ESPer powers prevent him from using magic but he can be healed, or hurt, by it.**

**Disclaimer: Trace Carter does not own Zero no Tsukaima or To Aru Majutsu no Index**

**Poll result**

**Yes: 3**

**No: 1**

Z and Louise were meeting Princess Henrietta in Louise's room where she was delivering some news.

"WHAT?! You're getting MARRIED?" exclaimed Louise upon hearing the Princess's news.

"Yes," said Henrietta, "to strengthen our alliance with Germania, I will be married into a larger family in Germania. Because of this, I have a request of you Louise."

"What is it Princess?" asked Louise.

"I need you to retrieve a letter I sent to Prince Wales of Albion. The contents of the letter could jeopardize the marriage and the alliance." said Henrietta.

"Of course, Princess," said Louise, "we will be happy to help."

"Thank you Louise," said Henrietta removing a ring from her finger, "this is the ruby of water. I'm afraid it's the only reward I can offer. I will also have one of my guards come and escort you to Albion."

"Don't worry," said Louise, taking the ring, "you can count on us."

xXsceneXx

"Where is that guard?" grumbled Louise as she and Z waited in the courtyard for their promised escort.

"Don't ask me," sighed Z, "I don't even know why I am being dragged along."

"You're coming because you're my familiar and it's a familiar's duty to protect their master." said Louise.

"Whatever," sighed Z.

Suddenly a shadow passed over the sun and a large griffin with a man riding it lands next to them. Its rider was a man with long gray hair with a goatee, wearing a blue uniform and matching hat.

"Who are you?" asked Z getting between Louise and the rider, "Why are you here?"

"I'm Wardes the Lightning, leader of the Griffin squad," said the man, removing his hat, "as for why I'm here, I heard my fiancé was in trouble, so I decided to help and was sent here by the princess

"Fiancé?" said Z in confusion before Wardes walked up and picked Louise up in a hug, causing Z to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

xXsceneXx

"So why are we heading up a mountain to get to Albion?" asked Z, "Didn't you say that Albion could only be reached from the docks."

"Stupid Familiar," said Louise, "Albion is a floating continent that can only be reached from the ships in the town we are headed to."

"And there it is," said Wardes, pointing ahead of them, "welcome to La Rochelle."

'The girl fails to realize I could easily kill her and end our contract if she keeps insulting me,' Z mentally sighed

xXsceneXx

"We will be staying here for the night," said Wardes as the entered an inn, "tomorrow we will catch the first boat to Albion in the morning."

"Whatever," sighed Z.

"Familiar!" yelled Louise, "You need to learn to respect your betters."

"It's alright Louise," said Wardes, "I care little for the trappings of nobility, though your familiar intrigues me."

"Really," said Z, "someone like me interests you?"

"Of course," said Wardes, "I heard about how you faced Count Mott and all but destroyed his top guards. I have been hoping to duel you to test your strength for a while now."

"Fine then," said Z, "we duel tomorrow. Don't hold anything back."

"Of course not," said Wardes, walking away.

"What were you thinking?" demanded Louise once Wardes had left, "I know you beat Guiche and Mott, but Lord Wardes is on an entirely different level!"

"You really have no faith in me," sighed Z, "if Wardes specializes in lightning magic then he will be no threat to me."

With those words he turned and walked into the inn, leaving Louise to her thoughts.

'Do I really have no faith in him?' wondered Louise, 'He's shown his power and strength numerous times, yet I always treated him like a lowly familiar...'

xXsceneXx

Wardes and Z faced each other outside the inn.

"Are you ready?" asked Wardes.

"Let's get this over with," sighed Z, "remember not to hold back."

Wardes then drew his sword and charged at Z. He was able to slash Z's clothes but, due to Z's ESPer powers, he couldn't wound Z.

"I thought I told you not to hold back," said Z, blocking another sword strike that would have killed a normal man.

"It seems you are holding back too," said Wardes, "you aren't using the power you used to beat Mott."

"Well then," said Z, "hit me with full force and I will do the same."

Wardes began chanting and blasted Z into a wall with a powerful wind spell.

"It looks like your familiar isn't as strong as I believed," began Wardes before a blast of concussive force sent him flying through the opposite brick wall.

"What was that?" smirked Z as he walked out of the ruins of the wall he landed in with no injuries apart from torn clothes, "I told you to attack with full force and you only use a wind spell. I thought you were known for lighting spells?"

"I simply didn't want to kill you in front of your master," said Wards as he pulled himself out of the wall he hit.

"Here's a lesson for the future," said Z, "NEVER underestimate your opponent. Do so and it will be your downfall."

With those words he turned to Louise, "So where do we go to catch a ride to Albion?"

xXsceneXx

Soon the trio was aboard the ship and headed to Albion. When the ship docked they were surrounded by armed guards who dragged them to a secluded courtyard.

"What is your business in Albion?" demanded one of the guards.

"We are here on a special mission from Tristain," said Louise.

"A likely story," said the guard, "show us proof or we'll kill you right here."

"It's true," said Louise, "Princess Henrietta sent us,"

"Henrietta?" said the guard in surprise as Louise showed the ring on her finger, "that ring…"

The guard then took off his glove, revealing a similar ring on his finger. Holding it out to the ring Louise wore caused a rainbow to appear between the rings.

"When water and wind come together they form a rainbow," said the guard removing his helmet, "That is the ruby of water and I wear the ruby of wind. I am certain now that Henrietta sent you. I am Prince Wales Tudor."

"The princess wanted us to deliver this letter to you," said Louise holding out the letter.

Wales took and opened the letter and read through it.

"I see," he said, "I thank you for giving me this and I will arrange for safe passage back to tristain. I have things that I must deal with here."

"What things," asked Z

"There is currently a war going on between the royal family and a group called Reconquista. Tomorrow I will be going to face their forces in a last stand." explained Wardes.

"Prince Wales," said Louise, "please come back with us."

"I can't," said Wales, "I must stay to protect my kingdom. I will give you the letter you came here for though," said Wales pulling an envelope out of a pocket.

Suddenly Wardes rushed forward, grabbed the letter, and attempted to impale Wales with his sword. Moving faster than thought possible, Z shoved Wales to the side and intercepted the blow.

"Well well," said Z, "looks like Lord Wardes is a member of this Reconquista. Now Wardes, I'm going to show you the price you pay for attacking my friends."

With a bloodthirsty grin, Z charged at Wardes and sent him flying with a blast of concussive force. Wardes pulled himself to his feet and began to chant. Soon dark clouds gathered and four bolts of lightning struck Z square in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Z!" yelled Louise, "Wardes, how could you?" she demanded as she raised her wand to blast him.

"Was that your strongest attack?" said Z's voice from the ground where he lay, "Louise's explosions hit harder than that."

When Louise, Wales and Wardes turned around, they saw Z standing up from where he had fallen. His clothes were burned and torn but he seemed fine.

"Impossible!" said Wardes, "that was a square class lightning spell!"

"Pathetic, was what it was," said Z, "now it's my turn."

With a bloodthirsty grin Z shattered the bones in Wardes's arms with calculated blasts of concussive force. He then shattered his jaw and knocked him to the ground before killing him with a final blow. Picking up the letter from the remains of Wardes, Z turned to Louise and Wales.

"Prince Wales," said Z, "you must take this letter and flee with Louise."

"I cannot," said Wales, "I must face Reconquista and their leader Cromwell."

"No," said Z, "you must escape and survive to lead your country. I will fight and defeat the forces of Reconquista."

"Are you crazy?" exclaimed Louise, "One man can't take on an entire army!"

"I must agree," said Wales, "you won't be able to defeat the forces of Reconquista alone."

Z smirked, "Do you remember when I told you about the ESPers from my world?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" demanded Louise.

"Some ESPers have nicknames that describe their powers," said Z, "my nickname was Juggernaut. The reason was that there was almost no way to harm me or stop my attacks. Fighting an army might actually be a fun challenge."

"You'd better not die," said Louise.

"I won't," said Z, "now go."

With that Louise and Wales headed to the docks to board a ship to leave Albion.

xXsceneXx

The next morning, the forces of Reconquista were gathered in a courtyard preparing to raze the royal family of Albion. Suddenly a loud shout was heard.

"CROMWELL! SURRENDER OR DIE BY MY HAND!"

The crowd turned to see Z standing at the entrance to the Courtyard.

"You are a fool to think you could defeat me alone," sneered Cromwell from the balcony he stood on, "soldiers, kill that fool."

The forces of Reconquista charged at Z and tried to impale him with their blades, but they were unable to wound him due to his powers. Z then blasted them away with a massive concussive blast. He then began tearing through the forces of Reconquista by blasting them into walls and buildings, killing them instantly. Soon mages began to blast Z with numerous elemental spells, but Z only received cuts and slashes from the wind magic.

"Is that all you got?" sneered Z, before blasting the mages away, "Pathetic."

Z then aimed his hand at the balcony that cromwell was standing on and shattered it with a blast of concussive force. Walking up to the pile of rubble where Cromwell had fallen, Z released one final blast that pulverized he stone and crushed his remains.

Z turned to the crowd of civilians that had gathered during the carnage, "RECONQUISTA HAS FALLEN! LONG LIVE THE ROYAL FAMILY!"

**That's A wrap. I hope you liked how this chapter turned out. The reason I killed of Wardes and Cromwell the way I did was because I see them as below scum. I also felt things would be better if I kept Wales alive.**

**The Poll Results are in and I will be including Canon To Aru Characters in my story. Keep reading to find out which ones ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: ESPers and Knights

**A certain Zero's familiar**

**Chapter 5**

**Thank you to all my readers and welcome to the next chapter in this story. From this point I will try to deviate from the canon timeline and make things more interesting. Don't forget to Review but NO FLAMES.**

**Note: I'm going to make it so Z already knows the canons I am currently bringing into the story.**

**Note 2: if you want me to update sooner, tell me.**

**Disclaimer: Trace Carter does not own either Zero no Tsukaima or To Aru Majutsu no Index.**

One month after the fall of Reconquista, Z arrived at the gates to the academy wearing a dark blue mantle in addition to new clothes.

"Maybe next time I stay behind to defeat a small army, I should make sure I have transportation back here. That way I won't have to walk and hitch rides the whole way here." sighed Z.

Walking into vestri court **(I'm going to assume that it is at the entrance to the academy)** he saw a battle taking place. A girl with short brown hair held by a clip and brown eyes, wearing a white shirt, light brown vest and grey skirt was hurling lightning at Kirche who was blocking with her fire, while a young man with spiky black hair, wearing a white shirt and black pants was standing to the side with his face in his hand, muttering to himself.

"What's going on?" demanded Z as he walked up, "Misaka, Kamijou, how did you get here?"

"Oh, welcome back Z," said Kirche, "do you know these strange people."

"OI!" yelled the brown haired girl, electricity sparking from her body, "Who are you calling weird?"

"She means you, sparky," teased Z.

"I told you to never call me that!" yelled the girl, hurling a large bolt of lightning at Z.

Suddenly the black haired boy got between the blast and Z and seemingly caught the lightning with his right hand. There was the sound of shattering glass and the bolt dissipated.

"What just happened?" stammered Montmorency.

"You do know I could've survived that," said Z.

"Yeah, but felt I had to step in," said the black haired man, "oh, the power I used is called Imagine Breaker and is able to stop magical and ESPer attacks with my right hand."

"These two are ESPers from my world," said Z, "the sparky girl is Misaka Mikoto, number three level 5 also known as Railgun and the guy is Kamijou Touma, level 0 ("as if," muttered Misaka), with the Imagine Breaker Power."

"FAMILIAR!" yelled Louise running up, "EXPLOSION!" she yelled, causing a blast that sent Z flying into a wall.

"What was that," groaned Z.

"Void," said Colbert, walking up, "Louise here seems to be a Void mage, as only Void mages summon human familiars."

"What took you so long to return?" demanded Louise.

"I walked," stated Z, " but what I want to know is how you two got here?" Z asked Touma and Misaka.

"I was helping the idiot with his homework when a green oval appeared in front of us and we got pulled in. The next thing we knew we were here." explained Misaka.

"But why were you fighting?" asked Z.

"It's kinda my fault," said Touma, "I tripped and ended up in a suggestive position with that girl and Biri-Biri got mad and one thing led to another."

"Only you could get into trouble like this, Kamijou," sighed Z, "So how has everyone been?" asked Z.

"Wait a minute," said Guiche noticing what Z was wearing, "is that a Chevalier mantle?"

"Took you long enough to notice," sighed Z.

"B-but how did you get it?" demanded a student.

"I was given the title of Chevalier after I single handedly took down the forces of Reconquista." shrugged Z.

"So you're a noble," said Misaka, "I hope that power doesn't all go to your head."

"I may be the 6th strongest Level 5," said Z, "but I have always beaten you in our fights, Sparky."

"Oh yes," said Colbert, as Misaka began emitting lightning again, "Z, the headmaster wants to see you, Miss Vallieré and your friends in his office."

xXsceneXx

"So what do you need old man?" asked Z in a bored voice.

"Oi oi," said Touma, "shouldn't you show him more respect?"

"If and when he becomes strong enough to actually hurt me, then I will show him respect." said Z.

"Well moving on to why you are here," said Osmond, "the newly crowned, Queen Henrietta of Tristain has sent a letter, summoning you to the palace along with your new friends."

"Just great," sighed Z, "I'm the queen's new errand boy."

Louise then exploded him again, "show some respect, stupid familiar."

Misaka and Touma laughed at this.

xXsceneXx

The trio arrived at the entrance to the palace and was escorted to the throne room where Henrietta was waiting.

"Mr. Z," said Henrietta, "thank you for coming. I also must thank you for defeating Reconquista and saving the Albion Royal Family," said Henrietta.

"Reconquista?" asked Touma.

"A group that had their own agenda and tried to form a coup against the Albion royal family," explained Z, "I defeated the army that they were going to use to overthrow the royal family and was awarded the title of Chevalier by the Albion Royal family and made my way back to Tristain."

"I see…" said Misaka doubtfully.

"I called Mr. Z here to make a request," said Henrietta.

"I'm not going to another floating continent to fight another army," said Z, "not that it wasn't fun,"

"Oh no," said Henrietta, "it's nothing like that. I wanted you to form a group of knights that will answer directly to me, to help defend Tristan."

"Fine," said Z, "I guess this is better than a delivery mission that ends with me fighting an army."

xXsceneXx

Back at the academy, Z, Misaka, and Touma were standing in front of the students that had joined the newly christened Knights of the Undine.

"Alright," said Z, "if you think that this will be just a fun game where you will be playing with swords and magic, then you should leave right now. I can tell you from experience that if you see the world as a game, reality will chew you up and spit you out. The world is harsh and there is a good chance that you will die if you join us, so anyone who feels that they aren't ready, leave."

A few students turned and left, but many still remained.

"Good," said Z, "now, from what I've seen, all of the mages here are pitifully weak compared to some of the fighters back home, so it will be the job of the three of us to train you. I will train your physical abilities, while Misaka and Touma will train your magical abilities. Misaka will train your defenses and will train your offenses."

"Why would we need training from you?" demanded a student with short, silver hair, "you're not even mages and two of you aren't even nobles!"

"Well then," said Z with a smirk, "I guess you would be able to beat Touma here."

"I accept your challenge!" said the boy.

"Don't I get a say in this?" sighed Touma.

"No," said Z, "besides, this guy needs to have his illusions shattered."

"Fine," sighed Touma, "such misfortune."

xXsceneXx

Touma faced the student in vestri court as the duel began.

"My runic name is Largo the Firebird," said the boy, "prepare to burn, commoner!"

Largo then fired a blast of fire from his wand that formed an avian shape and flew at Touma. Touma didn't even flinch as he raised his right hand and dispelled the attack with Imagine Breaker.

"Wh-what did you do?!" Largo demanded in shock, "that was a triangle class fire spell!"

"I assume that means it was strong," said Touma, "though Stiyl Magnus's Innocentius is stronger than that spell was."

"HOW DARE YOU!" yelled Largo as he fired a giant fireblast at Touma.

Touma rushed forward and blocked the blast until it dispelled.

"Allow me to shatter those illusions," he said before knocking the student to the ground with a punch.

"This battle is over," said Z walking up.

"IT IS NOT OVER TRASH!" yelled Largo, getting up.

Z smiled a feral grin and walked over to Largo before picking him up from the ground by his mantle and holding him off the ground.

"You couldn't even wound the weakest of us and you think you can still fight?! So be it, if you are so desperate to fight, fight me, and die in disgrace." Z said in a sadistic voice.

"EXPLOSION!"

"Damnit Louise!" swore Z after dropping Largo due to getting blasted by her spell, "I wasn't going to hurt him...much."

"It's my job to keep you in line because your behavior reflects on me," retorted Louise.

"Whatever," sighed Z turning to Largo, "now until that ego shrinks to a size that won't blind you in battle, you can come back. Until then, leave."

Largo got up and stormed off as Z addressed the recruits, "now, you lot split into three groups and we'll help train your abilities so you won't die in battle."

xXsceneXx

That evening, Z met Touma and Misaka in the courtyard after the students had limped to their dorms from the training.

"So how did your group do, sparky?" Z asked Misaka, causing her to emit electricity in anger.

"Stop calling me that!" said Misaka, "Anyway, those kids are strong but they won't last against an average ESPer."

"Then we need to make them strong enough." said Z, "If they want to protect the land, then they have to be strong enough to do it."

"You make it sound easy," scoffed Misaka.

"It isn't," said Z, "and they have to know that. So we'll meet up again tomorrow?"

"Fine," said Misaka.

"Sure," said Touma.

**That's it for that chapter! Please Read and Review**


End file.
